Son of a Dead Man REWRITE
by KittyBird22
Summary: Alex is stolen away by someone who has risen from the grave, Yassen G. Now the assassin wants to train his new freelancer. Will Alex accept or reject his new mentor? What is MI6 doing about this? How is K-Unit mixed in?
1. Yassen? MI6?

**So, basically, due to my failure of fluent writing and having a bunch of missing pieces, I've decided to rewrite the whole story. Don't worry, all chapters will be rewritten as one in this chapter so you can get a nice recap. I apologize for my lack of experience and I have chosen a beta to read over this story and check over it. **

**However, I refuse to be judged by the storyline any longer, you can tell me about it but I will refuse to oblige it. You don't like it, don't read it. I only write for my creative release and for those who appreciate my work. So… in other words FUCK OFF. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Alex rider or the respectful characters, they belong to Anthony Horowitz **

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Chapter 1: Rescue or Capture?**

The night was cold. Blue eyes, the color of ice glared at the window of the only teenaged spy in the world. The once dead assassin crouched low on the neighbor's roof and watched as Alex flipped the light off. Yassen glanced at his watch. _2:45 am. Awfully late for a schoolboy. What's causing him stress? I bet the boy is stressed and nervous from his last mission. _The assassin watched the young spy pace the length of his room. Yassen noted how the boy walked rigidly and rubbed his chest, over his heart. The assassin cocked his head to one side

_I don't know what he did, but it obviously has affected him, even a week later. _The assassin's cold eyes gazed down at the gun in his hands. He looked back at the window, thinking for a moment. The killer sighed softly and dropped down from the roof. _Tonight is the night. Rescue is coming Little Alex._

Alex sighed as he restlessly paced his room. He didn't feel safe. No, even with the whole K-Unit as his guardians. _They became my guardians after...the incident. _The young spy reached up as he paced and rubbed his bullet wound. The teen stopped and rolled his shoulders, trying to loosen them up as he flicked the light off. The last thing he wanted is to be chewed out by over protective Snake. The boy walked over to his bed, his room only lit by the light of the moon as he flopped unceremoniously on the covers, glad he was already in his night clothes.

Alex closed his eyes and waited for sleep to come. He slowly drifted into the sea of dreams. The boy relaxed in his bed, unknowing of the events to come.

The assassin leaned in the boys window, watching as his new target drifted off into sleep. _Finally...I never thought a teenager, especially Alex would take so long just to sleep. _Yassen slowly checked the window for any alarms. Satisfied there were none he popped open the unlocked window -_Silly little Alex should know to lock the window-_ and calmly stepped inside. He watched the boy as he shivered some from the night air seeping through the cotton of his night clothes. The cold blooded killer watched in interest as the boy curled up into his blankets and sighed contently.

He walked closer, preparing his gun, which had a great silencer on it. He jumped back as Alex lashed out on instinct and nearly hit the assassin. Yassen cursed under his breath and froze as the boy did. It was too dark for Alex to see him due to the moon light causing Yassen to be just a shadow. Yassen quickly raised his gun and seemingly without aiming shot the young boy.

Alex flinched and hissed in pain as he felt something strike his right side of his chest, below his collar bone. His eyes widened at the sight of the feathered end of a tranquilizer. The gunshot sounded like a puff of artificial air from a paintball gun due to the silencer and the fact it was a dart gun. Alex felt himself collapse back on his bed and the darkness take over.

The assassin quickly picked the boy up, dropped a note on the bed that stated- in typed in - that the boy had run away. The clever assassin made sure to wear gloves when holding it, and for good measure manipulated Alex's hand to make it as if he was once holding it. Then out the window and into the night the assassin went.

**Chapter 2: Bracelets**

Alex was first aware of his pounding headache as he pulled from the slimy grip of the tranquilizer. His eyes felt sticky and they were blurry. The boy felt all his muscles ache in protest as he tried to sit up. He felt a firm cold hand gently push him back down. His eyes snapped open. He was lying in a grand bed. A thick warm duvet lay over him and fluffy pillows elevated his throbbing head. The room was as elegant as the bed. There was a mahogany dresser with matching nightstands and doors to a closet, bathroom -most likely- and an exit. The red velvet curtains that matched the bed were drawn, blocking out the light.

The spy looked up at who was holding him down. He could have sworn his heart stopped. _Yassen? _Alex thought he was going to pass out again when the assassin spoke. "You shouldn't be up." He said in a calm almost soothing manner.

The spy shied away from his captors touch. "How...you...y-you were dead! I watched you die! How..." Alex said exasperated. The assassin chuckled softly "All in good time Little Alex." The spy flinched as he felt something cold and metal clamp snuggly around his wrist. He looked down at his wrist. There was a single metal bracelet around his wrist. It was sleek and blank of any writing or electronics, painted a sleek black. "Is this a new fashion statement?" I remarked glaring at the assassin.

He looked at Alex with his cold icy eyes. "That machine is a tracking device. It is waterproof and practically indestructible. And at a push of a button I can sedate you." The spy paled and glared at the bracelet. The killer continued "It analyzes your health daily. You will never be able to remove it without my consent little one." The assassin smirked.

Alex growled "What do you want from me? I'm not working for you."

The assassin ignored him and quietly stood up. He walked over to the mahogany closet doors and pulled out some clothes that fit Alex. It was an under armor shirt and combat shorts that cut off to about his knees. "You will live here with me by my rules. Every day I will assess your skills and sharpen them to my liking. You will follow my rules or be punished by how I see fit." Alex glared at him. "And what if I refuse?" He yelped suddenly as a knife embedded itself into the pillow next to him. He didn't even see the Russian throw it. "If you value your life you will." Yassen walked towards the door. "Dinner is ready. Get dressed and walk down the hall and to your right is the dining room."

…

Several weeks passed in a normal routine. Yassen was right about MI6. They were using him and wasting his skills. The young spy had come close to his mentor in a son to father way. He saw Yassen as his role model and stride to impress his instructor. Even if the tests and physical activity was grueling, it was better than risking his hide for MI6. Over time, Yassen let his guard slipped and occasionally forgot to turn on the security systems. He was letting his guard slip.

Only five times was the bracelet used on him. He attempted to escape three times and was whipped with a belt like any other child and grounded. The last two were accidents, he had stayed out an hour past curfew. Yassen had forgiven those with little punishment.

Alex's skills became sharp and he learned to speak most Russian but still had the accent. His ability to learn quickly was aiding his progress and Yassen was pleased with this. The Russian bonded with the boy happily, glad he could spend time with his son. Alex was glad his father had yet to see his scars. And Yassen never questioned why the boy wore a shirt on swimming lessons. As long as the boy didn't start bleeding he wasn't truly concerned.

Alex and his father, who he had yet to discover, enjoyed their time together in training and soon Alex would be on his first freelance mission. The trainee was excited but also very nervous. He never killed before, at least not intentionally. He had found that his time with Yassen had lessened his nightmares. He rarely woke screaming and covered in cold sweat. He was truly happy now, not having to worry about risking his life or friends for MI6. He wondered if they even cared he was missing. _Probably not._

…

**MI6 HQ:**

Alan Blunt looked at the men stationed in front of him. Ben Daniels, his top agent –other than Rider-, K-unit troop leader Wolf, medic Snake, weapons Eagle, and the new guy, Leopard. Leopard lived up to his code name. He looked lean and well trained. His hair was a deep brunette and his eyes and emerald green. He was stoic and silent. Alan heard about him though. He was well disciplined but had a bad attitude and talked back. However this was his only true flaw.

Blunt looked at the team he assembled with his calculating grey eyes. "You are to retrieve Rider and Grenovich alive. Be wary of them, and don't be fooled by Rider. He most likely is no longer on our side. As you probably already know, Yassen is a freelancer, and will not hesitate to kill you. Alex is not of his nature but do not underestimate the boy. You are to use tranquilizer darts on Yassen, not Alex. Only if it is necessary and he is a danger to himself or others can you use them on Alex. Be careful and don't fail." The head of MI6 watched as they all replied "Yes sir!"

"Dismissed!" Alan watched them leave his office. _Soon I will have Rider and Grenovich as my weapons. _

…

Wolf and his team had noticed that the Russian had not turned on his security system, so it was all too easy to get inside. They didn't wonder or care why, they were all focused on the mission. It was nearly 10 pm. The unit wanted to catch them off guard and at the same time. They hopped that they would be together.

Ben looked around the corner of the grand hall and flinched back. Wolf looked for himself, seeing the two targets walking down the next corridor, their backs to them. Wanting the element of surprise, Wolf urged his unit forward after the duo. As soon as they were a few meters away Yassen froze and tensed. In the blink of an eye he drew his gun and fired on instinct. Wolf fell back, the bullet grazing his shoulder.

The unit held up their guns and slowly surrounded the two. Alex snatched Yassen's second gun and stood back to back with the assassin. He swallowed down his worry and guilt as he pointed his gun at his own team mate Eagle. Ben, being second in command took over. "You two are under arrest by MI6. Drop your weapons now and get on the ground or we will use force!" Ben's voice echoed down the hall and everyone stood stiff.

Alex and Yassen both knew this wasn't going to end well. The two looked at each other, mistake number one. Ben swatted Yassen's gun out of his hands and Eagle did the same with the young spy. Ben, Leopard and Snake tackled the blue eyed man, throwing him to the ground. The assassin fought them with startling strength and speed. However overpowered in numbers, he was soon pinned on his stomach as Ben and Leopard handcuffed him. Snake stood up and shot the killer in the back with a dart. Yassen winced and snarled, bucking and thrashing harder.

The spy and Eagle were wrestling on the ground. The spy elbowed Eagle in the face and kicked him in the shin, trying to roll them over so he could pin Eagle down. But the experienced SAS solider quickly dodged the attacks and head butted the teen. Alex winced and yelped, stars flashing before his eyes. This stunned the boy just long enough to be flipped over and detained. He felt the cold metal cuffs clasp snuggly around his wrists. He looked up at his mentor who was half awake, his body limp and his usual hard, icy eyes glazed and distant.

Alex snarled and protested. "Let go! I said let go now! I won't go back! I re—"He was cut off by a dizzying smack in the back of the head, delivered by Wolf. "Shut it!"

Eagle picked the spy up to his feet, but the spy went limp, wanting to slow them down as much as possible. Eagle grunted at the sudden weight and held Alex up. The spy glared at the floor, pure teenaged rebellion burning in his cinnamon eyes. Wolf grabbed the spy with his good arm as he dragged the struggling teen down the corridor. Alex watched with a heavy heart as his mentor stumbled along after Ben, Snake and Leopard.

They dragged them to a dark prisoner van outside. They slung Yassen in the back, the assassin winced as his head hit the metal walls. Alex yelped as he was thrown on top of his mentor. They both groaned in pain. Eagle and Leopard chuckled, sitting in the back with them to keep an eye on them. Ben took the wheel and started driving as Snake tended to Wolf's wound.

Alex was fuming. Of course MI6 don't save him when he needs it but 'rescues' him from somewhere he wants to stay! He was so enraged he did something his father did when he was a young teen, scream and curse. Everyone minus the assassin flinched as Alex screamed. "WHY THE HELL DOES THIS HAPPEN TO ME?! CAN I NOT CATCH A BLOODY BREAK?! ARE THEY OUT OF THEIR BLOOMING MINDS?!" The spy continued to scream and curse, ignoring the attempts to calm the teen. He cursed every word he knew in every language he knew, including Russian.

After a few minutes of screaming, the spy wore himself out and slumped against the walls of the van, panting. Eagle looked at the boy a moment longer before saying, "Feel better?" He said quietly. Alex just glared tiredly at them. He felt exhausted, but refused to fall asleep, it was bad enough that Yassen was on the floor next to him, out cold. Snake got up and made his way back there. He was approaching Yassen but was stopped by Alex's vicious glare and remark. "Back away." He hissed venomously. Snake "Relax Cub, I'm only going to pull the dart out." He advanced forward, but Alex threw himself in between him and his mentor. "Stop!" He shouted. Snake backed up "Fine, I'll leave him be." The medic retreated to the middle seats before the 'trunk' of the van, where prisoners were held on the hard metal floor.

Several hours passed and Alex noted that Eagle and Leopard were drifting off. He suddenly realized he was falling asleep too and sat up. The jingling chains of his handcuffs woke both the SAS men, who snapped to attention. "Tired?" Alex mocked, feeling cranky and bored. He decided to pick on his captors out of boredom, maybe it'll keep him awake. Leopard took the bait and snarled. "Shut it brat! You're the one who should be asleep little boy." Alex growled "I'm not a kid! You wouldn't have to handcuff a kid and hold them at gunpoint would you?"

Leopard jumped up and reached for the teen. "Why you little—"Eagle grabbed his team mate and pulled him back. "Chill out, he's just egging you on. Let it go." Leopad sat back grumbling. Alex glared at Eagle for ruining his fun. He sighed and leaned back, pondering what would happen to him and his mentor. _They obviously want us alive. What are they planning? _

Alex snapped his head up as he realized he had nodded off and Snake was making his way back there. Once the medic noticed Alex was awake when he was halfway there he sighed in exasperation and went back to his seat, debating on whether to shoot Alex with the tranquilizers or not. He let it go, knowing the teen couldn't stay up forever, and they had a 20 hour drive ahead of them.

Eagle and Leopard switched out with Snake and Wolf to catch a few 'Zs'. Snake watched as Alex continued to sit up and nod off, fighting to stay awake. It was 4 am now and the boredom wasn't helping the boy. Snake finally got fed up with it and threw a blanket at the teen. "Go to sleep right now boy or I'll shoot you." The medic threatened, aiming his gun. Alex glared at the medic before settling right next to his mentor, almost cuddling him and arranged the blanket the best he could. He lay on his side and glared at the floor, facing away from the medic and Wolf. He vowed at that moment he would be as rebellious as possible and willed himself to feign sleep. _It was going to be a long night._

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Done for now. Now I hope your happy with this because I'm not changing it. More chapters top come. G'night.**


	2. Hell

**UPDATE! I'm a bit disappointed because I've gotten a lot less reviews from my original story. I have to admit a lot of people aren't reading it which is also a bit discouraging. But I will try to continue on. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own him ok? Chill out, Jesus...**

**OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

After about an hour or two Alex felt his mentor shift and stir. He sat up, ignoring Snake's glares as he scooted away from his mentor, feeling colder now. He didn't want Yassen to see how he had unconsciously pressed himself against the Russian for warmth. All the SAS men and Ben had thick clothes and warm gear to keep them warm, but Alex just had combat shorts and his form fitting T-shirt. He suppressed a shiver and threw the blanket off him rebelliously, the cold metal floors of the van not helping him at all.

Yassen sat up groggily and looked around, suddenly alert. He glared at Wolf and Snake who now had their guns trained on him. He ignored them passively and looked over at Alex and looked him up and down, scanning for injuries. "You ok?" Snake and Wolf jumped at how genuine the assassin's voice was. He was calm and smooth, his voice cooling like the ice in his eyes.

Alex nodded softly. The Russian stared at the boy until he was satisfied that Alex told the truth and then turned towards Wolf. "You can take your guns off me. If I could fight you would be dead already. Where are we?" He said coolly. Alex flicked his eyes between the assassin and the SAS men. Snake was the first one to relax his aim, but kept his gun out. Wolf however glared at the Russian until Snake calmed him, "I think he's telling the truth. He knows when he has no chance against us."

Wolf just growled and put his gun down. Snake glared at Alex, and the teen glared back rebelliously. Snake grumbled and looked away. Alex sighed and sat back against the wall of the van, trying to keep his teeth from chattering in the cold. The teen tensed up as Yassen's eyes trained on him, watching his every move.

This stressed Alex and he shifted uncomfortably before cracking and snapping at the assassin. "What are you staring at?" He shot at the assassin with sleep deprived rage. Yassen raised and eye brow at his student. "Are you cold?" He asked quietly. Alex snorted and lied, not wanting to be modiecoddled "I'm fine. I don't feel cold."

Snake and the Russian narrowed their eyes at Alex and he then felt horribly exposed. Snake grabbed the blanket and wrapped it around Alex, ignoring his protests. He tried to throw the blanket off him but it was hard with his hands cuffed behind his back. The teen eventually wiggled out of it. Yassen sighed in exasperation. "There's no doubt in my mind you were raised by your uncle. He was very stubborn like you. Screamed and cussed when he was mad too." Alex ignored him and curled up in the corner, wanting to be left alone.

…

Eventually Alex couldn't take it anymore and the poor boy drifted off. Snake watched him carefully and noticed how he shivered ever so faintly. The man immediately went into medic mode and crawled over to the boy, unable to walk in a moving vehicle, and he was much too tall to stand. He felt the Russian bristle but the assassin made no move to stop him. The medic pulled the blanket around the teen and smiled some as the boy settled down and warmed up. He backed off to let him sleep.

The medic decided that the assassin wouldn't try anything and went to sleep himself, and a quiet and soothing hush fell over the car.

…

The spy barely flinched as someone unlocked the cuffs and cuffed his hands at the front of him. Alex was vaguely aware of someone picking him up and carrying him out into the cold evening air. He ignored the sound of the traffic of London and snuggled deeply in the blanket, only his blonde hair could be seen, laying against Ben's chest. Ben looked down at the boy and smiled sadly. _The poor kid is far too young to be mixed into this… _

The assassin was escorted in the bank by the remaining four SAS. He was guarded on every side by them, Wolf behind him to push him along. The assassin didn't resist but on the inside he was fuming. The Russian was so close to having Alex trust him. So close! And now MI6 were here to take him away to God-knows-where. The blue eyed man entered the lobby of the 'bank' without an issue and got in the elevator and headed to the 15th floor where Hell itself awaited.

Alan watched them silently as all six of them entered his office. Ben gingerly laid a figure in a blanket on the couch in front of the man's desk. Blunt could only see the blond tufts of hair and thin, lanky shoulders and a black T-shirt. The body figure was small, but Alan only needed to see the boy's hair to know it was him. The head of MI6 flicked his eyes up to the assassin who was restrained without complaint to a chair. Then with his gravelly voice he spoke. "Welcome Gregorovich to MI6. I see you made it here safely." Yassen remained silent, fixing Alan with a steely glare. Blunt shook it off and continued easily. "You are now property of MI6 and will work and train with us to become our greatest weapon."

"And what if I refuse?"

"We will be more than happy to kill you. We should with all the crimes you committed. But, before you die, we will make sure you watch your son die right in front of you."

Yassen stiffened and clenched his jaw. _How did he know? Did he have a blood test on me somehow? _But Yassen knew that wasn't the main issue here. He truly was tapped. He looked Alan in the eye after a moment and reluctantly nodded.

"I'll do it."

"Good, you and Alex will go to a place called Breacon Beacons, where they train SAS soldiers. Both of you will have your skills assessed and sharpened until further notice. There is no way to escape and we will find you if you try and drag you back. You are more use alive to us than dead, and let that be a compliment…Dismissed. You are to head out to B&B immediately"

Ben picked up Alex once more and Yassen was unstrapped from the chair but immediately restrained and now they were on the road once more.

**OooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**There you go! Now I expect some more feedback and suggestions! Can't get better without you guys! **

**I will try to update every other day or maybe even every day. But mostly when I feel like it, so I hope you enjoyed it and REVIEW! **

**Love, **

**~Kitty **


	3. Running From Fear

**UPDATE! **

**Okay guys, I'd like to offer a deal. Each and every chapter will have a goal in mind for you viewers to do. That goal is to get 'so-and-so' reviews for a BONUS chapter! **

**So this chapter's challenge is 15 reviews. Right now I have about 14, so 14 plus 15 equals 29, so you will at least need to get to 29 for a bonus.**

**And, I apologize for the misspelling of Yassen's last name, Gegorovich (sp?) I will be sure to remember that in the future. **

**Disclaimer: I think you get the point. **

**ONWARDS!**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Yassen watched over his son, glad they actually got to sit in a real seat with seatbelts. Alex was sound asleep leaning against the window to his right. There was a seat space between them, where Leopard sat, so Yassen also had a window seat. The Russian glanced out the window at the passing of Big Ben. He admired its architecture until it hid itself behind some old buildings.

Snake leaned back from the front seat. "It'll take about 1 hour and 30 minutes to get there, so just relax." He said to the assassin. The blue eyed man gave a polite nod, but didn't speak. He lay his head back, feeling the chains around his wrists-which were cuffed in front of him now. _I hope the men there do not harm Alex. It seems like he knows these SAS men, so there is no doubt that Alex has been there. _

The assassin wandered in his thoughts, not noticing that Alex was awakening. He sat up ad rubbed his neck, blinking in the sunlight. Eagle beamed at him, "Good morning sunshine! Still on Russian time I see?" The SAS solider seemed more like a perky cheerleader than a heartless solider. Somehow SAS let this man in. Eagle was the youngest of his unit- other than Alex- his age almost 21. This man hadn't even had alcohol, but he seemed like the 'fun drunk' type.

Alex nodded at the man, "Yes, sorry I'm a bit jetlagged." He looked around the vehicle. Ben turned to great him, sitting in the two separate seats in the van, a walking space between them. Leopard was daydreaming so he paid no mind to the three men chit-chatting. Ben smiled at him. The teen noticed the flash of sadness in his eyes. "Where are we going Ben?"

"Breacon Beacons." The man said bluntly.

The teenaged spy groaned, "Are you kidding me? Why?!"

"To train with us, Gegorovich will also be training as well."

The spy sighed in exasperation, now the other soldiers would have reason to question him even more. He rubbed his chest absent mindedly. Ben winced mentally, knowing about the bullet wound. The SO operative thought about telling his unit mates but thought against it. _This is Alex's wound. He will tell them when he is ready. They will find out sooner or later..._

**...**

The sky was grey and the mud was wet and thick upon the ground as Alex, Yassen, Ben and K-unit trudged towards the Sergeants office. Yassen and Alex were given venomous glares by passersbys. All SAS men had been informed about their arrival and were told to keep them here no matter what. The group approached the door and Wolf knocked on it politely.

"Enter," Came a rough voice from inside.

The group of men filed in and lined up. The assassin looked over at Alex, surprised to see the boy had stood to attention naturally as the other men did.

"At ease." Said a voice from the desk. The Russian looked over to see a tall, well-muscled, black man stand up and look over at the men. The man's cold brown eyes found Yassen and looked him up and down, analyzing him. "Welcome to Hell. Gegorovich, you and Cub are to train here until further notice. You will be kept under close surveillance at all times. Follow the rules and do not defy your instructors."  
He looked over at the rest of the men. "You, K-Unit are to accept Yassen in your unit and work _together. _If I see anyone end up in the infirmary because you couldn't get along, I will make you run the training course until your arse is permanently implanted in the mud!" The man shouted.

"Now," the sergeant turned back to Yassen. "Since you are now a part of this unit you are to be given a code name. You will answer to this name and only tell others this name. Do not tell them your real name. Everyone here is only informed that you are dangerous and they were only given your code name. Your code name is, Panther."

Alex smirked and looked at the Russian who seemed unfazed by his new name. "It suits you." The teen said quietly. Yassen nodded, "Yes it does."

"Snake!"

"Sir!" Snake stood at attention.

"Escort Panther and Cub to the infirmary and get a full Physical report on them. No ifs ands or buts! As for the rest of you, go back to your cabin and rest up. Dismissed!"

Alex tensed, but tried to relax before anyone noticed it. _My scars! They are going to see them! What will Yassen do if he finds out? _Alex's head was reeling, he was on the verge of panic as Snake grabbed his shoulder and steered him to the door. Yassen followed in suit.

The men filed out and split up. Snake led Cub and Panther to the infirmary. The building was painted white with a red cross above the door. Inside the place smelled like antiseptic and cleaning supplies. The teen's heart was pounding in his chest. He tried to even out his breath, _Maybe I can escape. We aren't heavily guarded…_

The medic led them in an empty examination room and shut the door. "Ok, who wants to go first?" Alex quickly looked down at his feet remaining silent. Yassen stood in a relaxed position, arms crossed over his chest. Snake sighed, "Fine, I'll pick. Panther, you first." Alex almost fainted with relief.

The Russian nodded and followed the medic to the examination table. "Just go sit down over there Alex, it won't take long." Snake gestured to a chair in the corner of the room. The teen walked over and sat down.

Snake asked Yassen a variety of medical questions,

"Are you allergic to anything?"

"Take any medications?"

"Do you have any medical impairments?"

The Russian looked at the medic and paused before answering. "I have Asthma…" He said quietly. The medic wrote on the clip board. "Do you use an inhaler?" "Only for emergencies."

"How long have you had this?"

"Since birth." The assassin seemed uncomfortable and nervous. He obviously didn't want to tell Snake these things, but he knew he might regret it later. Alex was shocked when he heard that Yassen had Asthma. It seemed so unreal that a man with such perfect looking health had a very common disorder. Alex watched and listened in deep interest as the medic and the Russian continued to talk.

"Ok, now foe the actual physical examination. Please remove your shirt." Snake asked politely. Yassen hesitated, seeming slightly embarrassed before stripping off his T-shirt. His body was well toned and pale, but not an unhealthy pale. This was more like the white glow of a god. His body rippled softly with muscles that lay under his smooth skin. He didn't have the body of a body builder, but more like the body of a dancer. The Russian was lean and ironically, panther like.

Snake immediately noticed two scars. A bullet wound in the center of his chest, and a ruler straight like along the midsection of his neck. "Have you had PT for this bullet wound?" The medic softly touched the scar to see if it was painful but Yassen didn't show any pain, he just backed away from the medic's touch. "Yes, I had about 9 months of PT. 4 times a week." Snake nodded, satisfied. He told the man to turn around and took note of some thin crisscrossed scar tissue along his back, there were only 3 of them, and they had healed nicely, leaving a pale thin line.

"Remove your trousers please and sit on the table." The Russian did so, showing his well-toned legs. He had another bullet wound on his left calf and the same conversation was pulled over it. After that Snake began a regular checkup. Alex almost laughed seeing Yassen with a thermometer in his mouth as the medic checked his eyes, nose and ears. Yassen over all looked irritated. The teen knew all too well that Yassen didn't like to be touched.

Once the medic finished he allowed Yassen to clothe himself in a SAS uniform with his code name stitched over the right breast. Alex gasped as Snake slammed Yassen down on the examination table and pinned him down, catching the Russian off guard. The medic quickly slipped a metal bracelet just like Alex's over the man's wrist. The Russian, out of instinct punched the medic in the jaw with a harsh uppercut, making the medic let go of him. The assassin sat up and glared at the medic who backed away. "Calm down its just a tracking device, it works just like Cub's."

The Russian said nothing and stalked towards the chair next to Alex. "Ok Alex your turn." Snake said, smiling. Alex tensed and this caught the assassin's attention. When the teen didn't move, both the medic and his mentor frowned. "What's wrong Alex, I won't hurt you. " The medic said, trying to assure the boy. He looked scared, you could see it in his eyes. Snake and Yassen immediately knew he was hiding something important.

Alex stood quickly and bolted for the door. He ran as fast as his legs and adrenaline could carry the teen. He grabbed the handle of the door and turned, throwing it open and dashing out into the hall. Yassen and Snake's eyes widened as Alex bolted. The Russian and the medic were soon in hot pursuit. Alex looked over his shoulder and paled, seeing Yassen was after him, a glint of determination in the man's icy eyes. Snake was right behind him, looking worried and angry. Alex knew that if he didn't get out of this building and find a place to hide, there would be no doubt Yassen would catch the fleeing boy.

Alex tried everything he could to shake them, making random turns and throwing carts, medical supplies and sometimes people in their way. He almost smiled seeing the exit of the building. Snake shouted, after the boy as he ran out the doors. "Cub stop!" Alex felt the cold air hit him and heard the mud squelch under-foot. The woods was 6 meters away, he just needed to hold out a little longer and he could hide till things settle down. His heart sunk as Yassen grabbed a hold of the boy's shirt and tried to pull him to the ground, but Alex, with a burst of adrenaline, broke free before the Russian could act much more.

The teen busted through the thick undergrowth, ignoring the stinging cuts of briars slicing his legs. He took as many random turns as possible. Soon, Alex didn't hear the pounding of the feet of those in pursuit. He no longer heard Snake's calls, and quickly searched for a place to hide. He found a lice tall tree and climbed it as the sun set. He decided to settle in for the night, knowing there was going to be a long time before things settled down.

Alex lay on the thickest branch, exhausted as the first stars winked at him. He wasn't sure how long he stayed up, but eventually the exhausted teen drifted off into a peaceful slumber.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Now let's see if you guys can win the challenge and get a bonus chapter for this cliffie! **

**I will write soon if you fail, maybe I'll be a little late to let the suspense seep in. –Smiles evilly-**

**Love,**

**Kitty~**


	4. Poker Face

**Sorry guys, you didn't quite make it. I just can't count reviews from the same person. I'm doing this so I can get feed-back and suggestions! Hey, I might make your dreams come true!**

**NEXT CHALLENGE! The challenge still remains the same. You have 24 hours to get 15 separate reviews! GO!**

**Anyways, someone asked why Alex fell asleep with the whole SAS camp after him. Well HELLOOOO, forgot about his bracelet? I hope you guys would make the connection for his exhaustion. Does Alex really get exhausted that easy? Come on...**

**Well it's my fault for not clarifying, so I apologize for the lack of description. **

**Disclaimer: DAMNIT I DON'T OWN HIM. GET TO THE POINT!**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Yassen watched as Wolf pressed the button on Alex's bracelet remote. They hated to do so because they didn't want him to get hurt out there in the middle of the woods. But it had to be done. The clever spy was well trained and see them coming from a mile away and bolt before they knew he was there. This was the only option.

They gathered a search team quickly afterwards and pulled out a small tablet with a red dot flashing on the radar. _There he is. About a mile out. He really didn't want to be examined. _Snake thought as he looked over Wolf's shoulder. Wolf turned to Panther and Leopard, "Keep Panther here. Leopard, keep an eye on him."

The Russian growled lowly. "You can't just expect me to stand by while my son is out there!"

Snake nodded, thinking it over as Wolf retorted, "I am the leader of this unit! And what I say goes!"

"Wolf calm down!" Eagle put his hand on his leader's shoulder. "Remember what sarge said? I honestly like my arse out of the mud."

"Panther does have a point Wolf," Leopard interjected. "This is his s-"

"He is on code red lock down Leopard! What if he escapes too?"

"But, Wolf, Panther is the only one Cub will truly trust! Besides, Panther is faster than the rest of us, so if Alex manages to bolt again, he can be caught!" Snake said, opposing Wolf's rule. Wolf stood there for a moment glaring at his unit mates. The leader looked at Ben for help, but he shrugged, "I agree with them. This is the best way. And besides, we need to bond as a team! Not set someone fully capable of much needed help on the side lines Wolf."

"Ugh fine! But if I even think he's trying to escape, don't say I didn't tell you so!" Wolf shouted angrily and started to stalk towards the woods. K-unit and the triumphant assassin followed behind him. Yassen looked at the other men, feeling very surprised under his emotionless mask. _Are they truly starting to trust me already? Or is this because they are overly confident in their security...? Whatever this is, I hope it isn't the latter._

**...**

Alex lay still on the branch he was on. He lay on his back, one arm hanging limp over the edge of the branch, and his other arm across his chest. Snake looked up at the tree, spotting the teen's shadow first. "There he is!" The medic whispered.

Wolf looked over at Eagle, who was the best at scaling trees. "Go on Eagle. And don't drop him!" The leader warned.

Eagle nodded and smiled goofily. He scaled the tree with ease. It was like he was a squirrel, and he was as hyper as one too. Once the man got up there, he scooped up the teen. Thankfully, Alex was in a deep, drug induced slumber, so he didn't even stir as he was scooped up in the hyper man's arms. The whole group went pale as Eagle simply jumped down from the branch and landed on the balls of his feet. He had jumped about 10 feet from the ground. Snake and Wolf rushed over and two sharp smacks rang out through the forest.

"OW! OW!"

"IDIOT! YOU COULD'VE KILLED YOURSELF!" Wolf shouted.

Yassen calmly walked over and gently took Alex from the whining man's arms, who was getting thoroughly chewed out. He looked down at his son. The full moon shined bright over the boy's face. He looked like a young Greek God had descended from the heavens and decided to nap on the surface. Yassen smiled softly, this emotion barely noticeable and gone in a flash. _Little Alex, you really do look like my son..._

**...**

It was too late for Snake to get Alex's physical started, so they all decided to do so in the morning. Yassen lay Alex in his bed back at camp. He covered his son up and brushed the boy's blonde locks out of his eyes. The Russian stood back up and turned around to see the whole unit was gaping at him-except for Eagle who was digging around in his bag. "What are you gawking at?"

"Well, we just never thought that you...well-" Wolf stuttered.

"Were capable of being a loving father?" Yassen finished for him. The group flinched slightly. It was true and all of them felt guilt and shame for thinking that this man was heartless. Even though he was an assassin, he was still human.

Yassen smiled softly at them. "It's ok. I can see it would be odd to see such emotion in a brutal murderer. Do not feel bad." The Russian said, soothing away their guilt. There was a moment of very awkward silence before Eagle cut the silence. "Found it!" The man turned to his unit mates flaunting a deck of cards. "Who wants to play poker?" Eagle asked excitedly.

"I'm in!" Ben declared.

"Me too!" Added Snake, who was smiling at Eagle.

"I guess I'll go for it." Leopard said quietly.

"If it shuts you up." Wolf snarled.

Eagle beamed at Yassen, looking at him with his big excited green eyes. Eagle was too stupid to be affected by Yassen's hardened eyes. The assassin looked at them with a blank expression then back to Eagle's pleading eyes. "Very well," the Russian said in a cool, calm voice. "But I'll warn you, I have a very good poker face."

Eagle cheered, "Yes! Okay let's get started!"

"I'll get the beer!" Ben said, running to the hidden mini fridge under his bed. This was where all the men hid prohibited foodstuffs, such as any candy, beer, wine, or over all alcohol for that matter. The SO operative pulled out two 12 packs of beer. Yassen raised an eyebrow and chuckled softly, but he didn't say anything. Everyone gathered around as Wolf dealt the cards and Ben passed out the beer. Yassen took it politely, "Thank you." He said and opened the can and sipped it.

"All right!" Leopard said, getting excited.

"Ohhh I'm so going to win!" Wolf said, beaming.

…

The men took their turns. A few boots and pillows were thrown at Eagle and Snake who tried to cheat once or twice. Eagle was rubbing his face, having just been caught for the third time. "You don't have to be so violent Wolf…" The man muttered, but quickly perked back up.

As the game went on the men asked each other questions, mostly asking Yassen. They all seemed intent on getting to know the Russian.

"So where were you born?" Leopard asked, curiosity lighting a fire in his soft bronze eyes. The assassin decided to open up a little to the men. They seemed to trust him a little and he might as well get to know them if he were to stay here for a long period of time. "I was born on a boat in the middle of –insert famous Russian lake in Moscow-. My mother had no choice and couldn't get to the hospital in time."

"Wow, bad timing huh. Of all the places." Snake said softly before asking, "Any hobbies?"

"I like to read. I can't say I have a favorite one." Yassen said, thinking back over all the books he read and wondering if he truly had a favorite. Wolf smiled some, he would've never guessed that is cold blooded killer had…well feelings. K-unit continued to ask the Russian various questions. It turns out Yassen loved cats, having a few in his childhood. He was saddened that he couldn't have a pet cat because he was away too often. The Russian didn't play any sports growing up and Yassen carefully avoided the questions about his parents who died when he was 12. The assassin's favorite color was blue or ironically black, his favorite season was winter, his favorite alcohol was the classic Russian Vodka, the man was 35 years old but looked a lot younger, and lastly Yassen had never had a girlfriend.

"What!?" Ben said, almost spitting out his beer. "You never had a girlfriend? Not even a childhood sweetheart?" "I did say no didn't I?"

"But what about Alex?"

"It was an accident…I'm very glad I have him believe me. Ian, Helen and I were celebrating over a successful mission. We all had too much to drink. I can't exactly remember, but I know me and Helen…" K-unit nearly gasped as they saw the man blush darkly. He was trying to hide it, looking down.

Wolf chuckled. "Aww, its ok Panther. It happens, the point is you're happy with the outcome." Yassen gasped and looked up, Icy eye's wide. _Do they really care for me? We have only just met and chatted for a while…_

Maybe, just maybe, Yassen had finally discovered his new family that he never had. His brothers…

…

The game of poker continued. Game after game, and drink after drink all the men were becoming drunk. Snake was already the drunkest. _Light weight. _The rest of the men were almost there. Yassen set down his third half full beer. He felt a bit tipsy so he decided to stop drinking. The Russian's body felt light and his mind buzzed. He was starting to lose his grip, but the man refused to get drunk. The assassin did not like to lose control over himself.

"Hey, you're cheating Leopard!" Snake slurred, looking over at Eagle. Eagle chuckled, "I'm not Leopard…" Snake squinted his eyes and blinked. "Oh, Hey Eagle! When did you join the game?"

Everyone laughed. Even Yassen, everyone heard his laugh. It sounded like bells and it could cure cancer. Snake gaped, "Wow…Pan—hic—you have a great laugh man."

"Yeah, never thought you could…" Ben said, and the others agreed with nods. "I think I've had too much to drink—"The assassin began. Wolf cut him off, "Nonsense! If you can hold down Russian Vodka, you'll be good for a while. Relax." Wolf managed to somehow persuade the assassin to continue drinking. The assassin's tipsy mind care and couldn't fully process a thought. Everyone turned to see Snake had slumped back on his bed, soft snores coming from his chest. Leopard leaned over him and poked him. "He's out." He declared. "Lightweight." Yassen remarked as he took another swig of his drink. K-unit chuckled in agreement. They were all beginning to warm up to the assassin and said man was beginning to slowly open up.

…

Wolf groaned softly, his head pounding as he woke up. He could hear a variety of snores throughout the room. He could hear Eagle's freight train of a snore, and Snake's soft snore. Ben and Leopard didn't snore. Wolf slowly sat up, and rubbed his head, feeling like he had a hangover. _Wait…_

Memories of last night came rushing back as he saw Leopard lay passed out on the floor. He almost laughed to see Yassen in the same predicament on the other side of the cabin. He never would of thought his plan would work. He persuaded Eagle to a poker game and used beer to get the assassin drunk to get him to open up a little. He smiled in triumph before suddenly lurching for the bathroom door and his hangover made itself known.

The man was thankful sarge gave them 3 day's leave to settle in. He heard Snake sit up and groan softly, obviously hung over also. Wolf finished up in the bathroom and stumbled back to his bed. "Ugh, what happened Wolf?" "We all got drunk over a game of poker." Wolf responded bluntly.

"Wait. _All…?" _Snake looked around and gasped to see Yassen passed out on the floor. "I don't believe it..." Snake chuckled as the sight of Leopard and Yassen sound asleep on the floor.

"Should we move them to their beds?" Snake asked. "Nah, especially not Panther. If he's anything like Yassen he might accidently kill us if we touch him, unless he's truly out."

"I don't want to take the chance."

Slowly one by one the rest of K-unit awoke, all of them hung-over. Next to wake was Ben, then Leopard, and lastly Eagle. They all had the same shocked and amused reactions at the sight of Yassen on the floor. Alex began to wake also. Everyone looked over at the boy as he sat up and stretched, yawning. He rubbed the back of his head and looked around. "Why does it smell like a bar in here?"

"Funny story actua—"Eagle was about to say but he suddenly sprinted to the bathroom and threw up. Alex pinched the bridge of his nose. "I wish I didn't ask." He gasped seeing Yassen on the floor. "What did you do to him?!"

"Hey, we didn't do anything, he got himself drunk." Wolf defended. Alex sighed in exasperation. He looked up to see Snake glaring at him, and all the memories rushed back.

"Haha…" The teen laughed nervously. "I hope you guy liked the game of Hide-n-Seek." Snake glared at Alex. "You shouldn't have ran off and I will get that examination today Alex." The spy gulped.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Done! This was a sort of humorous filler chapter. I hope you got a little laugh out of it.**

**Love, **

**Kitty**


	5. Scars and Belly-Smackers

**UPDATE! :P**

**I have to say I'm proud of you guys for reaching the goal! Good for you! I will have a BONUS added to this chapter, making it longer than the others. :) **

**NEW CHALLENGE! I'm going to up it just a little bit to 17 reviews! You guys can do it! There is over 18 following, and I don't know why it's so hard to tell me what you think. YOU CAN DO IT!**

**And, FYI: I know Yassen acted a bit off in this chapter, but he was DRUNK. Drunk people do crazy shit. **

**Anyways…**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ALEX RIDER. **

**...**

Alex grumbled softly being slung over Snake's back as they walked to the infirmary was humiliating. He just had to fight him didn't he? And this is what the spy got.

The teen huffed and brooded, ignoring the snickers and laughs from the other men. "I wouldn't have to do this if you didn't struggle Alex." Snake said, chuckling.

"What are you so worried about anyways?" Ben asked curiously. Alex glared at the moving ground, ignoring them. He shivered some as cool air hit his exposed skin. The group made their way to the empty exam room. Once inside, Alex could feel his impending doom as Ben stood by the door. Alex yelped as he was tossed onto the bed.

"Hey! Take it easy!" The boy protested

"Hush. Now, shirt off." Snake commanded as he advanced towards the teen. Alex sighed and gave in. "Fine, b-but no questions about what your about to see! And I don't need to be pitied or moddiecoddled!"

**...**

**Meanwhile; back a K-unit's Cabin—**

Yassen began to wake. The first thing he felt was a stiff back, upset stomach and a splitting headache. He blinked open his eyes and quickly shut them. The Russian put his arm over his eyes, frowning in pain. "Looks like he's up." The assassin heard wolf say.

Yassen sat up and let his eyes adjust to the light. He looked mildly surprised through his hard emotionless mask as he took in his surroundings. "Why am I on the…" The assassin froze, noticing his ward was gone. He jumped up and slammed Wolf against the wall harshly by his neck. The man gasped in shock and gagged, clawing at the assassin's hands as he was nearly choked. "Where is he?" The Russian hissed dangerously, glaring deep into Wolf's eyes. Wolf returned the glare full force. Eagle and Leopard jerked Yassen off their leader and held him back. "Calm down daddy bear he's with Snake and Ben at the infirmary for his physical." Wolf said, rubbing his neck. He looked pissed but let it slide for now, remembering what the sergeant said about fighting.

This floored the Russian. "Why didn't you wake me and let me go with him?"

"Because you were in a drunken sleep. And god knows what would happen if we woke you up and freaked you out. I don't want to die today."

Yassen jerked from Ben and Eagle's grip and stomped out of the cabin. Eagle and Leopard made a move to stop him but Wolf held a hand up. "It's no use men. Let him go."

…

"Oh my god Cub…" Snake breathed. Ben just stared, shock and pure fury lighting a dangerous fire in his eyes. Snake just looked extremely concerned. "Cub, how long have you had this?"

"About a year now."

Snake nodded mutely, skimming over the bullet wound gently. "And the burn marks? What about the lashes on your back?"

"They are all over a year old."

Ben finally found his voice. "Who did—"The man was cut off as the door was flung open. Yassen rushed forward and stopped in his tracks seeing Alex's many scars. Alex paled and stiffened up. The Russian walked over, fists clenched. He looked at all the wounds in the silence. Then, with a very icy voice, "Tell me. Who. Did. This?" the man hissed.

Snake and Ben just let them talk it out. This was far beyond them.

"Scorpia." Alex said quietly after a minute. "And MI6's missions…" The teen closed his eyes and waited for the explosion from the assassin. But he would never expect this coming. Alec flinched as he felt something warm wrap around his body. The teen's eyes snapped open as his father hugged the boy gently. "I'm so sorry Alex." The man whispered in Russian. Alex felt tears well up and hugged the man back—little did he know this man was his father. After a few moments the Russian pulled back and looked his son in the eyes. The assassins eyes were no longer frozen pieces of deadly ice, but deep pools of precious oasis water. "So this is why you ran. Were you afraid of our reactions?"

Alex nodded mutely, a tear forging a wet path down the teen's pale cheek. Yassen whipped the tear away, and stood up. The Russian turned to a very shocked Ben and Snake. He glared at them, his eyes back to their usual icy bite. "You tell no one of this. Not even Wolf. Understand?"

The two just nodded. The Russian looked at Snake. "Do continue the examination now." Snake snapped out of it and nodded. "Yes of course." The medic went back to Alex and finished up with a routine checkup. The man checked his reflexes, ears, mouth, nose and eyes. Then he checked blood pressure and temperature.

"Have any medical disorders that we need to know? Medicines?"

"No."

"Good. You can put on your uniform and go back to the cabin now."

Alex nodded as Snake packed up, then they all headed back to their cabin. When they walked in the three remaining men looked at them curiously. "Soo," Eagle drawled. "How did it go?"

"It went well actually." Snake lied easily. The Russian sat on his bed and looked slightly bored, though its hard to tell.

"Now what?" Alex said, just as bored as everyone else. "I'm hungry!" Eagle whined. "Fine," Wolf sighed. "Les get some breakfast as the mess hall." The unit stood and made their way to the mess. As soon as they walked in, a hush spread across the once loud and rowdy room. The men ignored this and got their food and sat at their regular table. Once they sat down, everyone slowly went back to their regular chit-chat. Yassen looked down as the grey slop on his plate and make a face. Alex laughed, "What? You picky or just not hungry?" Yassen poked it idly with his fork. "I'm not very hungry." The Russian said quietly. He set down his fork and eyes the bracelet on his right wrist. As if bored he toyed around with it, but he was actually looking for any weak points.

"Ugh, still as gross as I remember." Ben said as he made a face after taking a bite of his 'food'. Wolf laughed. "Get used to it solider. It hasn't changed and it will never change. You get what you get." Eagle smirked, "Or," he flashed out a candy bar. "You could smuggle the good stuff in!"

"Ooh! Let me have some!" Leopard said, snatching the candy out of Eagle's hands. "Hey share you two!" Wolf scolded. "Yeah! Share with me too!" Ben said lunging for the candy, but ended up flipping his chair forward and smacking his face in the slop. The whole table burst out laughing, other than Yassen who just glanced at the SO operative amusedly. Ben grabbed a napkin and started whipping the poor excuse for food off of his face.

"Hey, you guys never told me what you did last night anyways." Alex said. Yassen perked up some and looked at them, nodding in agreement. He narrowed his eyes at Wolf. "I'm not sure why I remember much. Wolf, do tell us the story." Yassen said with a slightly amused tone.

"Welll," Eagle began, effectively cutting Wolf off before he even began to speak. "I found my deck of cards and we all started to play poker while Alex was asleep. Then, Snake got out the beer and around the third game, everything started to get fuzzy bu—"

"The point is," Wolf said, cutting off excited Eagle. "We all drank a little too much last night." Yassen looked shocked. _How could I let myself do such a thing? I hope I didn't say anything…_

"I think the first to pass out was Leopard…" Eagle said, thinking. "No! It was Snake remember?" Leopard defended. "Oh yeah! Haha! Snake is a lightweight!"

"Shut up!" Snake said, his face red in embarrassment. Alex laughed, and held up the candy bar. "Best distraction ever!"

"HEY! My candy!"

**BONUS!**

…

"I'm bored!" Eagle whined for about the five thousandth time. "Why don't we go to the zip line? It's open to everyone on Tuesdays." Leopard suggested. Eagle jumped up "Yes! Perfect! Let's go!" The man dashed out the door as everyone muttered their agreements and got up.

They followed their youngest member to the top of the cliff that was pressed against the lake. No one was there so there was no line or wait. Eagle was jumping up and down at the top waiting for them. "Come on! Hurry up!" Yassen stuck by Alex looking around. He had been zip lining before. He had to admit it was quite a rush of fun. He could hardly contain his excitement himself. Wolf stood away from the edge so he didn't stir up his fear of heights. "Go on Eagle it—"Everyone nearly had a heart attack as Eagle hooked his legs on the metal bars and hung upside down as if it were a trapeze. Then he flung himself full speed down the line. "WHEEEEEEEEE!"

"THAT'S NOT HOW YOU'RE SOPOST TO DO IT EAGLE!" Wolf shouted. He then sighed in exasperation and pinched the bridge of his nose.

As Eagle was flying through the air, the zip line got stuck—as it did ocasionally—and the sudden stop flung Eagle off the bar. Eagle just laughed and let himself free fall. "I BELIVE I CAN FLYYY—"then he did a belly flop in the water. The unit flinched and cringed. "Ouch."

"Ahh, that's gonna leave a mark."

"I'll get the ice…"

Next was Snake. "Better go down there and help the idiot." Wolf got the line unstuck, Snake did it correctly and flung down the line and safely to the other end. Next was Leopard, then Ben. Wolf motioned for Alex and he walked up to the zip line. "Know what to do?"

"Yes." Then off Alex went without an Issue. Next was Yassen, who gracefully took the zip line and demonstrated perfect precision and top speed as he went down. Finally it was Wolf's turn. He was a little later than the others due to his fear, but made it down without an issue.

Snake put ice on Eagle's very red belly. The man groaned, laying on his back on the ground. "Well that's what you get for being stupid and reckless." Leopard scolded. "You could have really hurt yourself Eagle." Snake added

"But it was so much fun…" Suddenly the hyper man sat back up, eyes bright with excitement. "Can we go again?"

"NO!"

…

**FIN!**

**R&R for more peeps!**


	6. Adoption?

**NO UPDATE**

**Ok guys I'm considering adoption for this fic. Well, I'd like to call it half adoption because I'll still continue story. I just would like for you guys to use a bit of my plot and throw your own twist on it. And I'll definitely read it! So feel free to take this plot on and make it yours!**

**Also, I NEED IDEAS. **

**Help me out and PM or review suggestions for further chapters. If I can't get going soon, I'll put this up for grabs. So, anyways, review quick and I'll get back to ya! **

**Love, **

**Kitty~**


	7. News

**BACK FROM THE DEAD! Hey guys! Sorry its been so long. I'v been suffering from writers block and I still am. I have decided to give this story up for adoption! PM me if you are interested! **

**Now...In replacement of this story I'm currently writing 2 more. The first one is Reborn. This is where Alex, at the tender age of 15, escapes MI6 and runs away to the SAS. I know it is a common plot line, but I am throwing my own twists and spins on it to make it my own!**

**Next story is Knight in Shining Armor. Alex, yet again, has escaped MI6. But after being mugged and robbed of everything but the clothes on his back, deep in the depths of London. He is cold, hungry and out of money in the middle of a cold night on an empty deserted road. Who finds him, suffering from hypothermia on the side of the road? The one and only Yassen Gregorovich! **

**Much to look forward to my friends! **

**Love, **

**Kitty~**


End file.
